


Morning

by Sweetferret



Series: Kagehina ficlets [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: Shouyou can’t wait for Tobio to get home.





	Morning

“How long ‘till you make it home?” Shouyou mumbles, hoping his words make sense out loud.

It’s almost 3am, but Shouyou wants to be awake when Tobio finally gets home. He’s been out of town at a training camp for almost 2 weeks, and adding the weeks where Shouyou was gone for his matches, it’s been almost a month since they last saw each other. And Shouyou misses Tobio so fucking much.

“Mmh, I think a couple more hours, we’re still on the highway.” Tobio’s voice is calm and soothing, which means he’s probably on the verge of sleep too, and that only makes Shouyou want him even more.

“I miss you so much Tobio,” Shouyou breaths out, eyelids heavy. 

“Go to bed, you’re practically falling asleep as we speak.”

“But I wanna be awake when you get here,” he whines, rolling around on their bed. 

“I can-” Tobio stops talking, and the noise  of an inhale buzzes across the speaker . Shouyou yawns too. “I can wake you up when I get home.”

“Mmh.” Shouyou likes that idea, and nods to himself. “‘kay, see you soon.”

“See you.”

He doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but the next time he comes back to his senses there’s another person on the bed, laying face down and very much asleep. 

Looking around, Shouyou can’t see much. The room is darkened with specks of light coming from outside, but still clear enough to catch the face of his boyfriend.  His tired limbs and heavy eyelids convince him to spare him, so instead of shouting outraged what a traitor he is, shaking him awake, he moves closer and surrounds himself with Tobio’s arm. Smiling, he drags his own arm over Tobio’s back and slides his legs between Tobio’s. 

He can make him pay in the morning.

When he wakes up again, it’s not because of his alarm, or the sound of the shower, or even an annoying ray of sunshine, but by the press of something soft on his forehead. It’s brief and gone before he realises what it is. And it’s back before he realises it too, on his cheek this time, a quick contact. Then it’s on his nose, then on his chin and when he has the energy to lift his eyelids Tobio kisses him in the corner of his lips. 

_ Ah, so that was it _ , Shouyou thinks, and the moment Tobio  pulls back and looks at him with the hint of a smile, that he’s actually proud of, he lunges forward and kisses him on the lips. 

Shouyou’s arms circle his shoulders and neck, holding him tightly in place. He parts his lips, and feels Tobio doing the same. 

Suddenly they fall back as nothing supports them, Tobio’s hands busy in Shouyou’s hair and on his back, and the air escapes from Shouyou’s lungs for a second, which helps him to remember what happened early this morning.

“Wait a minute,” he says, putting a hand on Tobio’s mouth as he charges again. “You didn’t wake me like you said! Traitor!” Shouyou giggles, soft kisses being placed on his palm.

Tobio’s eyes go round, but quickly roll. “You were asleep,” he mutters, and Shouyou puts his hands on his cheeks. “And I was tired, so I only got to lay in bed before falling asleep. Sorry.” 

Shouyou smiles. He can’t stay angry. Tobio looks so cute like this, hair sticking out in weird places, eyes a bit groggy, cheeks pink. Gosh, he loves him so much.

“The only thing you have to feel sorry for... is your morning breath!” Before Tobio has time to react, Shouyou gropes for a pillow and hits him square in the face. 

“Oi!” Tobio manages to squeak as Shouyou slips from below him and runs.

“You definitely need a shower too!” He laughs, going into the bathroom and quickly taking his shirt off. 

At the lack of hands, kisses or complaints, he realizes maybe Tobio didn’t get the message. He forgets sometimes that he has to be clear.

“What are you waiting for?” Shouyou peeks from the door frame, mischievous smile on his face. 

At this, Tobio doesn’t spare a second, and rushes to get a hold of his lousy boyfriend, shutting him up with a kiss.

They may have spent that morning mostly sleeping, but now for sure they’ll make the most of their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting fics published first on my [shared writing blog](http://foxesandferrets.tumblr.com/)!  
> You can also find me on [personal tumblr](http://sweetferretxd.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetferret).


End file.
